Oh My Boy  oneshoot
by blackcloudiest
Summary: bagaimana nasib Beom, Dara, Cl dan Minzy saat mereka "terpaksa" merawat bocah nakal bernama Yesung   "


Title : Oh My Boy!

Author : DweeRae

Genre : Family/Friendship/Crack(?)

Rated : General

Cast : Yesung, KhunToria, 2NE1(Beom, Dara, Cl, Minzy) and Super Junior members-OOC

Disclaimer : KhunToria © KhunToria shipper, 2NE1 © Blackjack, Yesung © Clouds and me 3

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Masih sangat pagi dengan sepinya suasana sebuah komplek perumahan asri di tengah kota seoul. Jalanan terlihat basah merata karena gerimis kecil di waktu subuh beberapa jam yang lalu.

Seorang yeoja sedang berdiri diatas balkon rumah lantai dua-nya. Sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar dan mendengarkan sebuah lantunan merdu yang-selalu dinyanyikan oleh seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia 7 tahun dari seberang rumahnya.

"Ah, kenapa dia hari ini nggak konser ?" tanya-nya dengan bingung dengan kepala bercelingak-celinguk memperhatikan sebuah ruangan kosong yang jauh dari rumah seberang.

"Kenapa Beom Onnie?" seorang yeoja lain bertanya kepada dirinya.

"Oh CL…kamu nyadar nggak sih, kok hari ini dia nggak nyanyi-in lagu anak-anak lagi." Park Beom, yeoja pertama itu menarik pundak CL dan membawanya lebih dekat kebalkon.

"Ah iya iya…nggak ada suara-nya, mungkin dia lagi sakit, atau masih tidur…atau hilang terbawa awan, pwahahahae :D." Jawab CL bahagia.

"Amin…mudah-mudahan ajah itu anak benaran hilang." Dara ikut berkumpul bersama dua rekannya itu.

"Iya…emang tuh anak suaranya merdu banget, tapi…ahrrhhggg tingkahnya itu loh." Jawab CL menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"So weirdo !" timpal Dara.

"Onniedeul !" teriak Minzy si magnae dari atas tangga dengan tangan kanan memegang sebungkus roti tawar dan tangan kirinya membawa susu kotak kemasan besar.

"Ayooo kita sarapan, laper…" ucap Minzy mengajak ketiga Onnie-nya tersebut untuk sarapan bersama.

"Oke…" jawab ketiganya. Beom, Dara dan CL.

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Empat orang Yeoja sedang menikmati santapan sarapan pagi mereka dimeja makan bersama. Beom, Dara, CL, dan Minzy adalah satu keluarga kandung. Mereka tinggal berempat saja karena Appa dan Omma mereka berada diluar negeri untuk kegiatan sosialnya.

Beom, kakak tertua di keluarga tersebut. lalu di posisi kedua ada Dara, kemudian di anak ketiga ada CL dan si magnae Minzy. Mereka sangat akur dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Kehidupan mereka-pun terasa damai dan sentosa. Tidak ada pengganggu yang membuat hidup mereka gusar. Tapi…ada sebuah pengganggu kecil, seorang anak kecil yang-selalu-mereka berusaha hindari.

Ting tong~

Baru saja Minzy ingin menggigit ujung roti tawarnya, tetapi sebuah nada bel memaksa dia untuk segera membuka pintu rumah.

"Aishh…CL onnie kau saja yang buka pintunya ya…ya ya ya." Pinta Minzy dengan manja.

CL tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap sengit kepada Minzy. Ia mengepal tangan kanannya lalu ia ayunkan hingga mengenai kening Minzy.

"Aw sakit Onnie T,T." Kesal Minzy sambil mengusap keningnya.

CL menuju depan rumah untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Anyeong…" sepasang suami istri muda menyapa CL saat ia sudah membuka daun pintu dengan lebarnya.

"Oh anyeong…" jawabnya agak terkejut.

"Nickhun Oppa, Victoria Onnie…ada apa kemari, nggak biasanya ?" tanya CL yang keheranan melihat tamu yang sangat asing untuk berkunjung kekediamannya.

Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum kecil dan saling memandang. Mereka tidak berdua, melainkan bertiga dengan putranya yang masih berusia 7 tahun sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kura-kura.

"Um, kami kemari untuk meminta tolong sama kalian," jawab Victoria.

"Ini sangat mendadak, semoga kalian bisa membantu kami," tambah Nickhun.

CL memasang wajah kebingungan. Tidak mengerti apa yang sepasang suami istri itu ucapkan.

"Minta tolong apa? ada apa?" tanya CL untuk memperjelas semuanya.

Nickhun dan Victoria saling pandang lagi, lalu diperhatikannya putra kesayangan mereka dengan senyum.

"Kami…ingin menitip Yesung, untuk hari ini saja…bisa?" pinta Nickhun.

"MWOOOOO o,O?"

Ini musibah atau apa? kasihannya keempat gadis itu. Anak yang ingin ia hindari, karena ulah aneh-nya, sekarang malah di titipkan pada mereka seharian penuh. How pure ~ *hit by onniedeul XD*

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Yesung, putra dari pasangan Nickhun dan Victoria sedang duduk manis ditengah sofa, tanpa ekspresi. Ia memperhatikan keempat yeoja yang sedang berdiri di seberang meja, menatapi dirinya dengan aneh.

"Kalian kenapa Tante?" tanya Yesung merasa gusar di perhatikan dengan tatapan tidak ramah itu.

"Tante? Omo." Dara membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hei Yesung…panggil kami Noona…Noo-na, arraseo!" titah Minzy seperti seeorang guru TK.

"Noona…nde Noona, um, kalian kenapa Tante Noona? kenapa melihat Sungie seperti itu T.T? huh." Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aishh…Noona ya Noona!" Dara geregetan.

"Onnie bagaimana ini, kita harus menjaga Yesung seharian ini…di sini…di rumah kita ini, ahhhrrrg." Ucap CL yang bertanya kepada Beom, sebagai kakak tertua.

"Huhh~ ini sangat berat, tapi…bagaimana-pun kita harus membantu Nick Oppa dan Vic Onnie kan…mereka sangat baik kepada kita, jadi…"

"Mau tidak mau kita harus membalas jasa mereka, yah…dengan menjaga Yesung itu *,*r." Jawab Beom mengambil keputusan.

"Untuk hari ini saja kan, baiklah…aku siap !" ucap Minzy yang lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Yesung.

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Tring tring

Bunyi peraduan antar piring dan sendok dimainkan oleh Yesung yang terlihat merasa bosan. Ia duduk di bangku dengan kepala direbahkan keatas meja makan.

"Ini makan yah makan." Beom menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang ia buat-nya dengan mendadak.

"Nggak mau!…"

Beom hilang PD merasa nasi goreng buatannya tidak laku. "Ke kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Tante Noona, Sungie nggak terbiasa makan nasi goreng…mami biasanya ngasih Sungie sereal crunch atau roti selai coklat keju dengan butiran mesis ceres yang warna warni *.*" Jawab bocah manis itu tanpa ekspresi nyata.

Beom menarik kembali piringnya, menelan ludah dan menahan rasa kesal. "Ah, arraseo." Jawabnya dengan nada di tekan. Kemudian, dilihatnya ketiga saudarinya yang lain –yang juga sedang memperhatikan Beom secara waspada.

"Ya! Salah satu dari kalian, cepat ke market dan belikan sereal crunch." Titah Beom dengan pandangan tajam.

Dara, CL dan Minzi saling menunjuk.

"Kau saja, kau kan magnae." Unjuk dara pada Minzy yang langsung di tolaknya dengan mentah. "Shireo." Jawab Minzy –mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-aku saja lah -_-" dan CL lah yang memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Beom tadi.

Sedangkan Yesung, tersenyum puas di atas meja.

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

CL telah kembali dari belanja mendadaknya. Ia membeli seceral choco crunch yang kemudian di racik oleh Minzy untuk sarapan Yesung.

"Tarra~ cereal crunch lezat untuk Yesung yang imut." Ucapnya –dengan terpaksa.

Yesung memajukan bibirnya beberpa centi. "Kayaknya nggak lezat deh…ah Sungie tersiksa." Jawab Yesung begitu jujur dan membuat Minzy berasa ingin sekali menumpahkan cereal itu kedasar lantai.

Yesung mencicipi sesendok cereal tersebut. Hanya sesendok, kemudian di taruh kembali sendok yang tadi ia pakai kesamping mejanya. Dan menatap keempat gadis tersebut dengan malas."Jujur yah, baru kali ini Sungie makan makanan yang nggak lezat kayak gini. Mami nggak pernah tuh bikin sarapan yang gagal total ka-yak…" ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika ia merasakan kedelapan langkah kaki mendekati dirinya.

"Ke-kena-pa? kok, pada ngeliatin Sungie kayak ngeliatin antis gitu?" tanya Yesung dengan tertunduk –ketakutan.

Mereka berempat saling memperhatikan, hingga pandangan mereka berakhir pada wajah imut Yesung yang sedang merasa gundah.

"OKE!"

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

"Iyeeey, Sungie sarapan diluar juga…heum, mami sama papi belon pernah ngajak Sungie sarapan di luar begini Tante Noona." Ucap Yesung amat senang. Yesung berjalan di tengah tengah antara Dara dan Bom, mereka berlima mendatangi sebuah food court yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari komplek tempat tinggal mereka.

Tap. Langkah Yesung terhenti di dekat sebuah stand yang menjual aneka permen, namun bukan stand tersebut yang Yesung perhatikan melainkan dua orang anak kecil sebayanya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di dekat stan tersebut.

"Pokoknya kalau udah besar nanti kamu harus nikah sama aku Lee Sungmin…" ucap seorang namja kecil di hadapan seorang namja kecil lain dengan menyerahkan setangkai permen lollipop manis.

Belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya lagi, sebuah tangan kecil menghantam wajah evil anak kecil tadi yang akan menyerahkan permen lollipopnya.

"Aw~ Ss-Sungmin-ah YAK! kenapa mukul wajah aku." kesalnya dengan kedua telapak tangan meraba pipinya yang kemerahan.

Lee Sungmin sang pelaku kekerasan tersebut mendekati Kyuhyun, -anak yang wajahnya ia hantam."Kamu gila yah Cho Kyuhyun! I'm a boy and you too…arraseo!" jawabnya dengan sengit."Mana bisa aku nikah sama namja huh." Tambahnya lagi yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit hati.

Yesung langsung mendekati ke lokasi tersebut dengan langkah sedikit berlari kecil."Anyeong Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah…" sapanya ramah. Ia melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memperhatikan wajah sendu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengelap air matanya perlahan,"A-an-nyeong Yesungie hiks." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terisak, ia masih merasakan betapa perih pipinya akibat serangan Sungmin barusan."Anyeong Yesungie." Balas sapa Sungmin dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan dan menjawab singkat,"Tak apa."

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya, memperhatikan tempat sekitar dan mencari-cari beberapa sosok lain yang ingin ia temui."Dimana yang lain? kenapa cuma kalian berdua aja?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang, kemudian mengarahkan pandangnnya pada Yesung seorang."Tidak ada." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Teuki sedang les piano, Heechul dan Hangeng sedang berlibur ke China, Kangin tidak ingin keluar em, Shindong sedang membantu kedua orang tua-nya di restaurant chicken miliknya…" jawab Sungmin yang kemudian di lanjutkan oleh Kyuhyun,"Eunhyuk dan Donghae latihan menari di Kids club, Siwon sedang menyelesaikan tugas sekolah, Ryeowook sedang berbelanja dengan mamanya, dan Kibum masih berada di Amerika." Tambah Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti mengapa ke sepuluh teman-nya yang lain tidak ada seperti biasa itu.

"Yesungie…kau mau makan apa?" tanya Dara dari depan tempat penjualan stand makanan.

"Siapa dia? Siapa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Ketiga anak imut dan lucu-lucu itu memperhatikan kearah Dara dan teman-temannya,"Mereka…" Yesung bertolak pinggang bergaya bak-nya seorang bigbos,"Mereka, bodyguard ku selama Mami dan Papi pergi sementara." Jawabnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpaku dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar, fikirnya Yesung begitu hebat hingga bisa mempunyai empat sekaligus bodyguard.

"Waw waw Yesungie keren! Aku juga mau punya bodyguard." Ucap Sungmin sedikit iri. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya langsung tersenyum lebar,"Ya!~ Sungmin-ah, aku adalah bodyguard mu." Ucapnya jelas. Dan keusilan kecil terjadi di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Cingudeul aku lapar, ayo kita makan." Ajak Yesung kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menyantap makan siang bersama. Mereka berdua menjawab dengan anggukan mengiyakan ajakan Yesung itu.

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Sore hari

Sudah berada di rumah mereka kembali, Minzy dengan santai sedang membenahi perabotan rumah yang di anggapnya berantakan.

"Wuah, kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini, mereka tampak menggemaskan." CL memperhatikan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di atas kasur lantai. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan nyenyaknya, karena kelelahan sehabis bermain di food court tadi siang.

"Onnie-ah, cepat ambil foto mereka." CL meminta Beom untuk mengambil sebuah potret pada Yesung dan kawan-kawannya yang sedang tertidur itu.

Baru ingin mengambil capture, Sungmin sudah menggeliat dari tidurnya, dan kurang dari semenit ia terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya,"Emm, mama? Papa?" lirihnya dengan kedua mata masih belum terbuka lebar.

Sungmin terduduk dan menatap lugu keempat wanita dewasa tersebut. lalu beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya ia arahkan kepada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang belum terbangun."Hei kalian, cepat bangun . aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya sembari menarik-narik kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Satu persatu dari mereka terbangun, di mulai dari Yesung, yang langsung terududuk dan memeluk boneka kura-kuranya, kemudian Kyuhyun yang terkhir bangun.

"Err, ini udah sore yah Tante Noona?" tanya Yesung melihat keadaan di luar jendela rumah."Ne, Yesungie, sebentar lagi Mami dan Papi kamu pulang."

Kyuhyun menarik ujung t-shirt Sungmin,"Aku ingin pulang. Min, ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya manja.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun balik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sesuju,"Iya Kyu. Kajja!~" balasnya.

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. tinggal Yesung yang masih menunggu kedatangan Nickhun dan Victoria untuk menjemputnya.

"Wah, Yesungie akrab sekali yah sama mereka." ucap CL berbasa-basi di ruang tengah.

Yesung yang antusias langsung menceritakan tentang persahabatannya.

"Iya :) bukan hanya sama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun doang Tante Noona ~…" dan Yesung menceritakan semua sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu.

"…Ada Leeteuk yang baik hati. dia selalu membela ku kalau aku lagi di kerjain sama Kangin yang bandel . yah~ walau kadang Leeteuk juga suka ngerjain aku T^T…"

"Heechul yang sikapnya kadang 11 12 sama aku XD tapi dia lebih 'langka', terus ada Hangeng yang asli china, dia suka pura-pura nggak ngerti bahasa korea kalau kami lagi ngobrol =,= padahal dia tauk huahahahhaa…."

"Ada Shindong yang chubby, dia lucu banget kayak pelawak . pokokknya hari akan sepi kalo nggak ada dia."

"Eunhyuk yang deket banget sama Donghae, mereka kayak buah semangka kebelah dua *_* kembar gitu, abis kemana-mana berdua *,*r lalu ada Siwon yang paling normal (?) diantara kita, dia rajin banget ibadahnya terus juga ya Siwon banyak penggemarnya di kelas ;_; beda sama aku. Ryeowook yang imut , pinter bikin makanan, kadang dia suka bawa bekel buat kami semua. Kibum yang jago bahasa inggris, dia aktif di ekskul drama, aktingnya keren *_* terus tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka bertengkar melulu kayak anak kelinci sama iblis lepas dari neraka ==" begitulah Yesung menceritakan kedua belas temannya.

Mereka bertiga belas sangat akrab dari mereka taman kanak kanak dulu.

"Hufffft~" Yesung menyender pada penyanggah sofa, ia merekatkan pelukannya pada boneka kura-kura miliknya.

"Sungie kangen Mami sama Papi :'("

Ting tong~ baru berkata seperti itu, bel rumah berbunyi."Itu pasti Nick Oppa sama Vict Onnie." Minzy langsung berlari ke ruang utama untuk membuka pintu rumah. Dan dugaan mereka semua benar.

"Yesungie~" Vict menyapa putranya tersebut."Mamiiii~ Papiiii~" ia langsung berlari dan memeluk keduanya.

"Wah, terimakasih ya kalian mau menjaga uri-Yesung seharian ini." Ucap Nickhun. Victoria memberikan sekantung besar yang berisikan makanan untuk mereka Beom dan adik-adiknya,"Ini untuk kalian." Ucap Vict.

Dara yang mengambil kantung itu."Terimakasih."

"Yesungie anak yang baik, yah =,= walau sedikit agak me-repot-kan, tapi dia nggak terlalu bikin kita repot kok." Ujar Beom yang mendapatkan sebuah sikutan kecil dari CL.

"Terimakasih Tante Noona atas hari ini, Yesungie senang :D" ucap Yesung berterima kasih pula,"Laen kali kalau mau buat nasi goreng, belajar dulu sama Mami, biar ada taste-nya." tambahnya lagi.

==" Beom dan ketiga adiknya langsung menggeram dalam hati,'Yaiks anak ini.'

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

Yesung sudah berada di seberang rumah Beom, sepertinya ia masih merasakan kelelahan terlihat dari keadaan rumah keluarga Nickhn yang terlihat sepi –tidak ada canda gurau dari mereka bertiga.

"Huft, melelahkan~" Minzy meregakan otot-ototnya yang sedikit lelah."Ternyata Yesungie itu anak yang baik juga yah, dia gak rewel-rewel banget." Ujar Beom.

"AAAAAAAAAAA " suara teriakan Dara sangat tidak kontras dengan obrolan kecil Beom dan Minzy. Mereka bertiga langsung menyusul Dara yang berteriak itu, dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa Dara?" tanya CL melihat raut wajah Dara yang shock.

Sandara tidak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya pada sebuah arah –lantai kamarnya. Dan membuat Beom, CL, dan Minzy ikut shock. Mereka melihat, lantai kamar yang penuh dengan coretan dari lipstick, bukan coretan kecil sebaris atau dua baris, tapi hampir semua lantai terkena coretan yang mendominasi antara tulisan dan gambar-gambar itu.

"YESUNGIE NAKAL . OH MY BOY ." teriak Dara, CL, dan Minzy kompak. Beom hanya melihat coretan tersebut dengan senyuman kecil, ia tidak marah tapi malah tersentuh. Di coretan hasil perbuatan Yesung tersebut, ada sebuah tulisan hangul'Khamsamida Ajhumma-Noona ^_^' dan itu yang membuat Beom tersenyum.

"This kid."

~~^^SJLoveELF^^~~

The End-

Review : this like fail fic T^T thanks to reader who read this fic (fail) :)

[2011-08-19] DweeRae


End file.
